NEW BEGININGS
by princess-cutiepie
Summary: Chase and Kim are expecting their first baby, and Chase is about to pop the question.
1. Default Chapter

24: NEW BEGININGS Summary: Kim and Chase are CTU'S resident hot couple, they are expecting their first baby and Chase is about to propose to Kim.(In this they have been dating nearly a year, and are happily expecting a baby, and Chase isn't a dad already.) Involves all characters.  
  
RATING: PG for now.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kim wakes early Friday morning, she wakes too see she's alone in bed; she turns over to see where he is. He's not in bed so she gets up to see if he's downstairs.  
  
"Chase, you in here?" she says going into the kitchen, Chase is at the cooker making breakfast for Kim. She comes up behind him and kisses him good morning.  
  
"Hay baby" he says turning round to kiss her properly and wraps his arms round her waist.  
  
"Mmmm, I love you" Kim says to chase after they've kissed "And I love you too princess" he says kissing her again.  
  
Kim and chase head to work they walk in hand in hand into CTU, Chloe, Michelle and Tony are all talking as they walk in.  
  
"You know she's glowing" Chloe says talking about Kim, whose 5 months pregnant, and has a cute little bump. "I know" Michelle says looking at the two. "And chase looks happy too" Tony says as they see Kim and chase kiss quickly.  
  
"Hay you two, how are you doing Kim?" jack says coming in behind them with a young brunette, buy the name of Alicia, she's their new analyst.  
  
"Hay daddy" Kim says kissing her dad. "Hay jack" chase says with his hands back round Kim's stomach on their bump. "How's my grandchild this morning?" "She's doing okay daddy, unlike me, iam sooo tired, I cant believe how hard it is" she says leaning back into chase grateful that he is there.  
  
Buy now Chloe, Michelle, and Tony have all joined them.  
  
"So whose this, dad where are your manners?" Kim says jokingly to jack. "Sorry everyone this is Alicia McDermott, she's our new analyst"  
  
Everyone introduces themselves.  
  
"Hay iam Michelle, this is Tony" "Chloe" "Hay iam chase and this beautiful woman in front of me is Kim, my fiancé, if she'll have me?" chase smiles at Kim as she turns and looks at him  
  
"Are you serious?" Kim asks "Hell yeah, Kim I love you with all my heart, you're the mother of my baby, so will you marry me" he says pulling out a box from his pants, which holds a beautiful platinum diamond solitaire.  
  
"Yes" Kim says kissing chase, who then slips the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Lets see" Michelle says, so Kim hold out her hand so everyone can see.  
  
"Its beautiful sweetheart" jack says kissing his daughter, and shaking hands with chase.  
  
"Thanks dad" she says.  
  
"Right people we have work to do" jack says. So everyone goes to their desks.  
  
Chase walks Kim to her desk and they kiss goodbye. "Ill miss you baby" chase says kissing her on the head. "I miss u too, I love you" "I love you too" and they kiss passionately then chase goes and finds some work to do, jack brings Alicia over. "Kim can you show Alicia what to do sweetheart." "Sure dad, come sit" she says pulling up a chair for Alicia. "Thanks" Alicia says sitting down. "So what's it like to work with both your dad and fiancé everyday?" "Its great, when their both here, especially now" she says rubbing her and chase's bump. "I bet it is?" the girls get on with their work Kim shows Alicia what to do, then buy the time there done its lunch time and chase comes and gets her and chase,kim,chloe,michelle,alissia,tony and jack all go out for lunch. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

They are sitting eating lunch in McDonalds, Kim's eating a cheese burger and fries and a coke to drink, Chase, Jack and Tony all have big Mac's, Chloe and Michelle have beef burgers and fries and Alicia is eating a salad.  
  
"So Kim, when's your next sonogram sweetheart?" jack asks his daughter. "Um tomorrow actually daddy, so ill be late into work Tony" Kim says to Tony. "Ok Kim, hay Chase you going?" "Um is that alright Tony" Chase says praying it will be. "Cause u can its something every dad wants to see" Tony said. Jack agreed with Tony.  
  
"So have you two thought of names for her yet?" Chloe asked. "No were still deciding about them, I mean I love the name Poppy Aimee, but Chase isn't so sure" Kim says smiling at Chase who just smiles at her. "Actually it's grown on me, I kind of like it now" Chase says as they hold hands, he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. They all finish of lunch then walk back to CTU, and get back to work.  
  
They walk into CTU Chase and Kim are walking behind everyone else, Chase stops and pulls Kim into a room and they start making out, meanwhile the others realize they aren't behind them anymore.  
  
"Hay where are they?" Michelle says as they all look around. After a couple of minutes Chase and Kim walk out of the room looking slightly flustered and hot.  
  
"Found them" Chloe say smiling at them, Tony, Michelle, Jack, and Alicia all turn to see them walk out hand in hand , Chase kisses Kim and they both turn to see the others staring at them.  
  
"Have fun did we" Tony teases them And everyone bursts out laughing.  
  
"Go away" chase says trying his hardest not to laugh. Kim looks at him and starts laughing aswell. She snuggles into him and they share a quick kiss. Then they all get on with their work. 


End file.
